


Sick

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [27]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine knows how to get Jane to admit things, F/F, Jane's in denial, Sick Fic, aramour, flufffff, for once there's no cussing, give the gold stars to Catherine of Aragon for once, look at that, no one's buying it, they're so cute, to make up for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Jane was not sick, and she would fight you on that on any, and every day.Jane Seymour did not get sick, she had far too much to do to get sick. Besides, even so, sickness wasn’t really that big of an obstacle as long as she ignored the urge to curl up in a ball and cry forever.Jane Seymour was not sick.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sick

Nope.

Nope, nope, nopity, nope.

Jane was  _ not  _ sick, and she would fight you on that on any, and every day.

_ Jane Seymour did not get sick _ , she had far too much to do to get sick. Besides, even so, sickness wasn’t really that big of an obstacle as long as she ignored the urge to curl up in a ball and cry forever.

Jane Seymour was not sick.

But according to Cathy, Kat, Anna, and Anne, she most definitely was.

Jane grumbled as she got up, she almost fell over when she finally did stand.

“Woah.” Jane said as she stumbled and sat down on the bed again.

Jane sighed, and stood up this time prepared for the wave of nausea to hit her and moved to the closet. She very (very) slowly picked an outfit and put it on. 

Jane stumbled out of her room, firmly ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her head that was telling her to lay back down, because she was  _ sick _ .

_ She was not sick. _

When she reached the kitchen Anna was already up. She smiled and looked up at Jane.

“Good - Jane? Are you alright?”

“M’fine.”

Anna stood up and walked towards Jane (who tried to escape, but almost busted her ass when she hit a stool) Anna put her hand on Jane’s head and gasped.

“You’re burning up! Go back to bed Jane, you’re sick.”

Bad choice of words.

“I am  _ not  _ sick! I don’t get sick, now  _ move _ .”

Anna stated perfectly still, blocking Jane’s way to the kitchen.

“You are most definitely not alright, go back to bed.

Cathy swung her door open, irritated at the amount of noise they were making.

“Cathy good, come here.”

Cathy rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of her room.

“What?”

“Stop being grumpy, and feel Jane’s forehead.”

Jane clenched her jaw and stood still as Cathy put her hand up to it. Cathy’s face turned from annoyed to worried.

“Jane you’re definitely sick, you shouldn’t be out here right now.”

“Thank you, now go upstairs and rest.”

“But I’m not sick!” Jane wailed, beginning to get upset.

Then Kat made an appearance, skipping down the hallway until she realized there was a roadblock that consisted of 3 people.

“What’s going on?”

“Jane’s sick.”   
  


“I am not sick!”

Kat blinked a couple times before moving to feel her forehead. Jane jerked away, refusing to allow her adoptive daughter turn against her as well.

“I’m not sick, let me through!”

Kat stilled for a moment, trying to calm her down. Once Jane had faith Kat wouldn’t try anything she relaxed. Instantly Kat lunged over and put her hand to Jane’s forehead. Jane let out a screech of betrayal as Kat gasped.

_ “Mum, you’re sick!” _

“For the last time,  _ I am not sick _ ! Why does everyone keep saying that I am?!”

“Because you are!” Anne called out from her room.

“You aren’t even out here, how would you know?”

“Considering 3 people all agree that you’re sick, I’m pretty confident that you are.”

“Shut up Anne!”

“ _ Never _ !”

Jane scowled and suddenly burst through the queens (who all looked completely shocked that she’d been able to get past them.

Cathy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

“Time for the big guns.”   
  


“She might get angry at us.”   
  


“Who? Jane?”   
  


“Yes, you know she doesn’t like to be ganged up on.”

“It’s her girlfriend, she only cares about her well being and Jane knows that.”

“Catherine might take Jane’s side, you remember last time she didn’t.”   
  


“Catherine was so grumpy, yeah Kat has a point there’s a chance she won’t agree just to stay out of trouble.”

“Well she’s the only option we have left, if we don’t do something Jane will continue to pretend she's fine and work herself to the point of exhaustion.”

_ “Just call her.” _

___________

Though they couldn’t manage to convince her that she wasn’t okay, they did convince her to let them make breakfast. Jane laid on the couch, wrapped in multiple blankets yet still feeling cold. She continued to mutter about how she wasn’t sick.

(She was)

Catherine suddenly came through the door.

“I thought you were gonna be with Lucy for at least a few more hours.” Jane mumbled, only half wanting to know why she was there early.

Part of her already knew Catherine had been turned, but she decided to live in denial.

“I came to give my girlfriend my sick remedy.”

“And what would that be?”

Anna perked up at the sound of Jane not immediately screeching that she wasn’t sick.

“Chicken noodle soup, blankets, lots of cuddles, and kisses.”

Jane stayed dead silent.

“Carry me upstairs?”

“ _ Are you serious _ !? We spent 30 minutes trying to get her to admit that she was sick and you just walked in here and did in like 30 seconds?!”

“I’m a master, it’s not your fault you aren’t at my level.”

Catherine picked Jane up (including the blankets) and carried her to her room. Once she was safely in bed, she went back downstairs to retrieve her soup, then quickly went back up.

Jane had taken all the blankets she could find and cocooned herself in them. Catherine quickly took her phone out and took a picture of her adorableness. Then climbed into bed.

“So I heard you aren’t sick, is that true?”

_ “No, now cuddle me dammit.” _


End file.
